Rath's Stand
by rath malone
Summary: Sequel to Enter the Mist. Escaping to a world ravaged by the plague Kate decides her future with Rath as dark stranger from the West wants her. Together Kate and Rath will stand together or fall apart separately. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the water, her feet struck the bricks. Her rapid breathing masked the splashing water from her ears. Her pace couldn't keep up with the man in front, but the woman behind her had an even harder time keeping up.

"Rath!" she yelled.

"Yes, Kate."

"Slow down, Jess can't keep up."

"Don't worry about me," Jess said through her rapid breathing.

Standing beside Jess, Kate held her up. Jess's wound was getting worse.

"Here," he said turning around.

As he lifted Jess up, the flashlight beam allowed Kate to see Jess grimace in pain.

Hearing a roar that filled up the tunnel, "Go!" ordered Rath letting Kate lead as he piggy backed Jess.

"Wait," made Kate stop and hearing metal being pounded against.

Turning and looking up, she watched Rath kicking a metal grate. Jess was propped against the wall. Going to Jess, Kate held Jess's head as Rath pulled on the metal grate. Trying to reassurance the slowly fading Jess, she listened as the grate slowly gave way to Rath's continuous pounding and pulling.

Jumping down, Rath pulled the grate free and threw it to the side. Climbing back, he motioned for Jess. Kate's arms wrapped around Jess and dragged her to the opening. Grabbing under Jess's shoulder, Rath pulled Jess in. Quickly Kate grabbed Rath's hand and was pulled up and in.

Standing up, "Thanks," Kate said.

Before she could hear of reply, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her out of the tunnel. Quickly Rath grabbed her hand and began a tag of war for her. Looking towards her feet, she saw a tentacle around her ankle. More tentacles wrapped around her legs.

As pain grew in her arm, she was willing to accept a dislocated shoulder if Rath could win. Couple of the tentacles was hooked on the waist band of her jeans. Denim began to rip allowing her propelled towards Rath. However, the tentacles recovered fast. She felt slimy, cold tentacles against her bare legs.

Jess tried grabbling Kate's free hand, but a tentacle pulled it away from Jess's grasp. When a tentacle wrapped Kate's waist, Rath's advantage began slipping away. Jess's arms were wrapped around Rath's chest. Kate's fear grew as Rath's grip was slipping.

"No," came from her as Rath's grip lost the tug of war.

"Rath!" echoed through the tunnel as Kate was dragged over the water covered ground.

Turning her over, the tentacles began ripping off her shirt. Her bra pop opened. Tentacles began squeezing her exposed breasts. Her panties ripped off as her legs were spread opened.

"Rath!" muffled by a tentacle entering her mouth.

Laughter filled her ears.

"No!" she screamed sitting up in bed.

Quickly scanning the room with her eyes allowed her breathing to slow down. She was in a bed, but not in her bed that was in a trailer in Tulfort. Quickly she recalled her adventure in the sewers of New York City. Jess's death brought tears to Kate. Her and Rath's capture by zombie scientists. Then her jumping after Rath into a rift in time and space. Finally climbing out of sewer into a dead city.

Holding her face in her hands, "Yes, it happened," she mumbled, "except being raped."

Turning on a lamp, her feet pushed off the sheets. She still had a white T-shirt and panties on. Getting up, walked out the bed room.

Flicking the bathroom light, she entered and closed the door. Pulling the sink drawer opened, she grabbed the cigarette pack that she had put there earlier. Lifting the toilet seat lid up and pulling down her panties, she sat down and urinated. Still sitting, she pulled a cigarette out and sniffed it. Moving it left to right, right to left, just savoring the scent of tobacco.

Looking at the cylinder of cancer, "Where did this pack came from?" she wondered.

It belonged to a gang banger. Oh, yes, now she remembered.

They searched for signs of life. Rotting corpuses littered everywhere.

"What happened?" she asked as they walked.

"Mass murder," he answered.

She just stared at him as they continued walking through the street of corpuses. The answer to her question appeared as a headline: "Cases of the Flu Increasing!"

"The flu did this," she said.

"Whatever happened has past," he remarked, "Now we must leave this city."

"Why?"

"Chances are there are scavengers," staring at her, "They might not be looking to make friends."

She just swallowed.

They found an opened sporting goods store. Bullets littered the floor. Guns racks and cases were bare.

After finding a white and flannel T-shirt, she handed back Rath's coat to him. Changing her dirty smelling pants, her eyes detected a familiar shape.

"Look," holding a crossbow up.

Wearing a black shirt, "Its suits you, Kate," he remarked grabbing two back packs.

Arming it, she placed six arrows in the quiver on the crossbow. Thirty arrows were strapped to the backpack.

"This was over looked," Rath said dropping a box of MRE's in front of her.

Smiling, she loaded her pack up.

Putting his trench coat on, they walked out.

Studying a map, "The Lincoln Tunnel is close," commented Rath.

Walking beside him, "Tunnel like underground," she remarked.

"Like yes."

"No more tunnels, I'm feed up with being underground, especially after running through sewers."

"Fine, George Washington Bridge, it is."

Seeing the tunnel entrance jammed with cars, "Glad we're taking the bridge," she remarked.

He just nodded his head.

"How are you fine folks doing on this fine day?" came from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning around, they saw five differently skin toned black men. The one with the darkest tone wore a Knick's jersey and had a pistol pointing at them. Slowly the five surrounded them.

"Slowly remove the packs and slowly put that crossbow down," ordered the Knick's wearer.

A lightly skin toned man with a knife grabbed Kate.

Touching the blade against her throat, "You're going to be real fun to get to know," firmly gripping her breast.

"Let's see what's in your pockets," said the fat black man.

Rath was reaching into his coat pocket.

"No, let me check," remarked the fat man walking towards Rath, "You might be carrying," stuffing his hand into Rath's coat pocket, "What's this?" pulling out a small cylinder, "Is this one of those nudie picture peepers?"

"You got me," remarked Rath, "The real thing couldn't satisfy me. Just push the button."

Holding one end to his eye, "Just push?"

"Correct, just push."

Pushing the button, "Ahhh!" dropping the fully extended bo staff and clinching his eye.

Catching the bo staff and grabbing the wrist, Rath slung the fat man into the Knicks jersey. The last two were surprised. Rath's boot went into the gut of one. Then his bo went across the other's temple, knocking him onto the ground unconscious. The one clinching his stomach had the back of his head rammed by Rath's elbow.

Using his bo knocked the gun from the Knicks's hand then kicked it into a storm drain. Rath 's foot caught the Knicks under the chin.

Whirling a chain, the fat one whipped it at Rath. Wrapping around his wrist, Rath swung the bo against the fat thug's leg. As the fat thug grabbed his leg, Rath wrapped the chain around his fist. The chain covered fist slammed into the thug's face.

Now Rath's attention was on Kate's predicament. She watched along with the panicking knife wielder as Rath twirled his bo like a propeller.

"Back off, man!" threaten the knife wielder, "Slit the bitch's throat!"

Rath tilted his head left to right.

Kate felt the thug's breath against the back of her neck.

Grabbing and rubbing her crotch, "Oh, the bloodlust and the violence turns me on," swaying her hips.

"Stop it bitch!"

Her tongue ran against knife holding hand. She stroked the hand gripping her breast.

"Oh yes bring the insults," she moaned.

Slowly pushing the away from her throat. Turning, she stared into the eyes of the knife wielder.

Running her tongue up his face, "Know what will make this a special moment?"

"No."

"This," driving her knee into his hardened penis.

Returning the cylinder to his pocket, "Learned a few new tricks during our break up," Rah remarked.

"Please," commented Kate, "think I enjoyed that."

"Obviously, he didn't."

Breaking into laughter, she couldn't believe Rath kept his poker face. They used handcuffs found on the gangbangers to secure them to railings, lampposts, pretty much anything.

"Sure about leaving them," commented Kate.

Staring at them, "Yes, other scavengers will find them," answered Rath walking away.

Noticing a bulge in the jacket pocket of the knife wielder, her hand went into the pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey give that back, bitch!" yelled the knife wielder.

Her foot went into his crotch. She quickened her pace to catch up with Rath.

"Sure you don't want to use the tunnel?" asked Rath after she caught up.

"Yes," putting the pack into her shirt pocket.

"Fine, we are going to need a place to stay for the night."

So because she didn't want to use the tunnel, this apartment was temporary. Sitting on this toilet and staring at the cigarette, she couldn't recall why she took the pack.

How long has it been since her last puff? She lost track. Wait, it was when she and Hector were together. She did quit when her and Rath were lovers, now they're just traveling companions. She believed his usefulness was gone, now he's all she had from her old life from another dimension.

Staring at the three still in the pack, they like Rath represented her old life. Both could kill her, but Rath's an improvement.

Taking the other cigarettes out crushed them in her hand. Standing up, her threw them into the toilet. Pushing the handle down, she watched them go in a clockwise motion down into the plumbing. Putting the seat cover down after they went out of her sight, she discarded the pack in the wastebasket. Turning off the light, she walked towards her bedroom.

Heading back to her room stopped and stared at the back of a couch. Walking over towards it, leaned over the back and saw a sleeping Rath. She studied him. He was dressed head to toe in black. She remembers his child scar on his forehead above his right eye. Staring at him, one could underestimate him. She knew enough not to do that.

Removing herself from the top of the couch, her eyes looked around the apartment they borrowed.

"I miss my trailer," she thought.

Returning to bed, she had to get ready to go across a bridge in the morning. Try to think happy thoughts, but the nightmares continued.


	3. Chapter 3

She shook her head in dismay at the sight of the logjam of vehicles that covered the bridge.

"You didn't want to use the tunnel," remarked Rath.

"Shut up," she replied.

"Can't stand here forever," he said walking towards the vehicles, "Let's go."

After couple hours of squeezing between the vehicles, Kate remarked, "Can't we speed this up."

"Why? Are you missing an important date?"

"The smell is starting to get unbearable."

"So death bothers you?"

"Listen, don't start getting smugness with me," she snapped, "You brought me along."

"So you're saying that I made a bad decision about you."

Sticking her fingers in her ears and really loudly, repeated, "Lalalalalalalalala!"

Looking over his shoulder, Rath just shook his head at the immature sight and sound of Kate.

Stepping on a bumper, he climbed onto the truck of a car. Stopping her annoying sound, she followed Rath. The roofs of the cars slightly buckled under their weight then popped up after they went to another vehicle. The cars proved easier to use as stepping stones. The trucks were slightly difficult. Basically Rath had to climb from the bed onto the roof and lift Kate up. Again the roof would sink under their combined weight, it would pop up after they left.

Their progress was slowed down by huge wall of wrecked car that was piled up from one end of the bridge to the other end.

"What next?" asked Kate.

"Up and over," he replied starting to climb the wreckage.

When he got to the top, he motioned Kate to follow. She got half way up when he grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then he lowered her down for her to climb the rest of the way. Her feet touched the ground. She had to wait for Rath.

"I'm going to you, Kate," was followed by something grabbing her arm. Screaming turned around in the process got her arm scratched by a piece of metal.

"Ow," she said pulling her arm out the rotting corpse's hand and checking it.

Dropping to the ground, "What happened?" Rath asked checking her arm.

"Backed into that hand," pointing to the out stretched hand, "and it made me jump," she replied, "How is it?"

"Just a scratch, you'll live," he said letting go of her arm, "Is that it?"

"Should there be anything else?"

"Guess not," climbing into the bed of a red pick up, "Lets finish this."

The sun was slowly sitting by the time they reached the end of the bridge. A huge log jam of vehicles was in front of a road block. It seemed some people got through then were gunned down.

Staring at this, "Why did they do this?"

"Must've been quarantine."

"They tried quarantining a city?"

"It seems the flue became a plague," he remarked walking, "We're losing light lets go."

They walked past the empty guard post.


	4. Chapter 4

The fever hit her after second day of them leaving New York. The warm of the campfire didn't break the cold spell over her. She couldn't stop shaking even after Rath wrapped a blanket around her.

A yellow metal coffee pot rested on top of the campfire. Stream escaped from the spout. Wearing an oven mutt, Rath picked the pot up and poured the water into a metal cup. Stirring seasoning from a pack of Ramen noodles into the cup, Rath made broth.

Handing the cup to Kate, "Drink this."

However, her shaking hands prevented her from taking the cup. Rath put the cup to her lips. Slowly he tipped up the cup allowing the contents to enter her mouth.

After all the broth went down her throat, "Thanks," she coughed.

Putting the back of his hand against her forehead, "You're burning up," he replied.

"Then why do I feel cold?"

Taking her hand, he began rubbing it. Slowly she felt warmth.

"He does care," she thought.

Getting up, Rath unrolled a sleeping bag.

"Wish we got a Tent," remarked Kate.

"Didn't have room," unzipping the bag, "We can always pick one up along the way," turning towards her, "What to sleep dressed or undressed?"

"What's the difference?"

"Sleeping dressed the chances are the clothes will be drenched in sweat."

Sighing, "Fine, I'll sleep undressed. Wished we had a second sleeping bag."

Before he could answer, "Yeah, we didn't have room," she replied.

Unbuttoning her shirt proved difficult cause of her shaking hands.

"Rrr," she said, "Help me undress, Rath."

Walking towards her, "What every boy what's to here from a good looking girl," unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hurry up, you don't have time to enjoy the sights."

"Familiar terrain," he remarked removing her boots.

Her pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid off her legs. Now she had only her underwear and the blanket covering her.

Rath picked her up and carried her to the sleeping bag. Placing her inside the sleeping bag, he was about to zip it up.

"Wait," she said stopping him from zipping it up.

"Yes."

"Isn't there something about body heat?"

"Two bodies generating heat to stay warm."

"Correct."

"In other words, you what me to sleep with you?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes, but no sex."

"No touching?"

"Keep those hands to yourself."

"Fine," he said standing up.

Turning his back to her, he removed his coat. Folding it, he laid it near the backpacks. His wide brimmed hat was placed on top of the coat. Sitting down, he untied his boots and placed them beside the folded coat. His shirt followed and was placed inside his backpack.

The flames of the campfire danced off his skin. The flames allowed Kate to stare at the scars that covered Rath's back as he removed his pants.

He slid into the sleeping bag along side at Kate. It proved to be a little cramp. Kate had lay on up of Rath's chest.

"Remember no touching," she staring down at him.

"No touching," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Laying her head on his chest, she didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed the feel of Rath's skin. It brought back many memories that they together in bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped this would clam her and keep the nightmares away. Finally sleep claimed them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Shivering as cold wind brushed across her bare skin, "Close the sleeping bag," she mumbled.

Her fingers felt the texture of dirt instead of a sleeping bag causing her eyes to open.

Turning and staring at her surroundings, where were the woods? Where was Rath? Looking down at her body, where were her clothes?

"A cornfield," she thought, "Why am I lost in a cornfield in my underwear?"

"HA, HA, lovely joke!" she yelled, "Where's in the hell are you, bastard!"

"Humph," she snorted.

She felt the dirt between her toes. Turning around again, she still saw corn stalks. Rows of them.

"I come to the garden alone

While the dew is still on the roses

And the voice I hear, falling on my ear

The son…of God…disclo-o-ses

And he walks with me and he talks with me

Tells me I am his own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other…has ever…known."

That song, that voice filled the air. Kate followed it, parting the corn as she went.

A shack in a clearing increased her pace. Getting better look, she was surprised it stand up at all. A strong wind could collapse it. A tire swing hung from an apple tree seemed to complete this scene.

On the porch a white haired black woman sat strumming a guitar. Her humming filled Kate's ears. Kate walked out of the corn field. The humming and strumming stopped. The old lady looked up.

Staring at Kate, "Child, you'll get the death of cold if you don't get some clothes on."

Puzzled, Kate couldn't say a thing.

"Girl, did the rats get your tongue?"

"Rats? Shouldn't it be cats," stumbled from Kate's mouth.

"Now since you can speak, where's your clothes?"

Looking down, "Oh my clothes," blushing, "Lost them along with my traveling companion. Where am I?"

"Hemingford Home, Nebraska," answered the lady.

"Nebraska? Not even in the same state. I'm just lost."

"We're all lost, my child. God usually lights the way."

"You and Rath need to trade philosophy," remarked Kate.

"Rath?"

"My traveling companion."

"You two need to see me," stated the lady.

"Need to see who?"

"Mother Abagail."

"Stupid question, why?"

"The dark man."

Rustling came from the cornfield.

"Rats in the cornfield," came before Kate could ask, "They belong to the dark man."

"Dark man?"

"Him," pointing.

Kate stared towards the pointed direction. Standing behind corn stalks were two red eyes belonging to a dark human shaped mass.

Turning her head back towards Mother Abagail, her eyes widen to the sight of the shack being gone. In fact, the clearing was replaced by rows of corn.

"Mother Abagail?"

No reply.

"Mother Abagail!"

Laughter answered instead. Fear grew. It was the same from her sewer dream. The need to run came after the crutching of corn. Stalks slapped her bare skin. Her feet hurt from the lack of shoes.

Stopping to catch her breath, "Rath!"

The back of a person could be clearly seen through the stalks. Slowly she walked towards the back.

Reaching out her hand, "Rath?"

It turned.

"NO!" as hands grabbed her arms.

"Hello, Kate," came from those menacing lips.

"You're not Rath," struggling to break his grip.

"No, I'm the wicked man of the west," he remarked, "Come to Vegas."

"No, can't leave Rath."

Shaking her violently, "Yes, you will."

A howl stopped him. Something was heading towards them. Feeling the grip loosen, Kate slipped out of his grip.

"Can't escape," she head as she saw no gaps between the stalks.

Something crawled over her feet. Looking down, she screamed and tried stomping on the rats. Hearing laughter, she looked up at the dark man.

A snarl interrupted the laughter. A cougar stepped from the stalks. Again something brushed her ankles.

"Again rats," she thought looking down.

Instead, it was a snake eating the rats. After eating, the snake circled her.

"They can't protect you," said the dark man walking towards her.

A growl stopped his advancement. It was a wolf standing beside her.

"You win for now, but she will be mine," he said fading away.

Opening her eyes, they moved allowing her to see that her head was laying on a bare chest. Lifting her head up saw Rath's face.

"Thank you," she said closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Orange sunlight filled the sky. Morning came and she was feeling better. Unzipping the bag, the cool air brushed her bare skin. Wrapping the blanket around her, then slipping her shoes on, she went looking for a spot to pee. Finding a spot and finishing, something caught her attention. Walking towards, she realized it was a tent.

"They may not be friendly," she thought.

With caution in her movements, she headed back to the campsite.

Seeing the sleeping bag empty, "Where is he?" she thought.

Hearing footsteps heading towards her, she froze. Relief came when Rath appeared. Laughter escaped from her lips.

"What?" he asked.

She couldn't explain the sight of Rath, who had proven to be a terror to others, in his with his untied boots on and duster covering how this was humorous to her.

Biting her lower lip, "I find a tent."

"And is that why you have the giggles?"

"Rath, an explanation for me laughing," she remarked, "wouldn't satisfy your curiosity."

Thinking her comment over, "Really did find a tent?" he commented.

She shook her head yes.

Slipping his boots off, "Fine, get dress," grabbing his pants, "This doesn't let you off from laughing."

Getting dressed, "Lets go," he said.

"Wait," she replied.

"Why?"

"This is why," kissing his right cheek.

Touching his cheek, "What's that for?"

"Thanks," she remarked, "Now, lets check out that tent."

Leading him to the tent, their ears detected buzzing coming from the tent.

"Ready?" he asked as she held the crossbow.

"Yes."

Slowly he unzipped the entrance. Quickly she covered her nose as a stench filtered from the tent. Disgust was on Rath's face as his head went into the tent.

"A dead woman."

"How?"

"Look's like she choked to death."

Pulling his head out, walked a few feet down wind from the tent and sat down staring at his feet.

She walked towards him and stood in front of him and stared at him.

Looking up at her, "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

Pointing over his shoulder towards the tent, "The body?"

"Could we bury it?"

"Yes," he remarked, "if it makes you feel better."

"It does."

"Then get the shovel."

She did. When she got back, Rath had removed the supports and used the tent as a shroud.

He dug a shallow grave. Flopping the body into the grave, it was covered up.

"Any last words?" asked Rath.

"I didn't know her like you didn't know her," she commented.

"Fine," he said staring at the grave, "God, with your wicked sense of humor, you may find forgiveness for the bastard who let this corpse. Even if she did die alone this doesn't hid the fact you hate me," turning headed back to camp.

Kate followed him back without an explanation to his comments.

The campfire was built up to boil water in a coffee pot.

As the water was heating up, "Where are we going?" she asked.

Putting noodles into the pot, "North. Why?"

"I understand leaving New York, but…"

Stirring the noodles, "But you have a better direction."

"Yes, Nebraska."

Pulling the pot from the fire, "Why?" retrieving two metal mugs.

"There maybe survivors at Hemingford Home, Nebraska?"

Dumping the noodles into the mugs, he handed a mug to Kate.

"Fine," putting a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

Twirling noodles with her fork, "Why, north."

"Don't want to go west."

Not wanting to press the issue, since she did get her way, she put the fork of noodles into her mouth.

"These noodles are plain."

"Of course, they are."

"Where's the seasoning?"

"You drank it last night."


	7. Chapter 7

Heading towards Nebraska improved after founding a motorcycle. The wind pushed Kate's hair back as she had a death grip around Rath, which would increase every time the speed would go up.

"Slow down, you maniac!" she yelled.

Instead, he stopped.

Slipping off, "Trying to kill us?" she said trying to lose the rubbery feeling in her legs.

He just stared at her as she slipped off their remaining backpack. The other was discarded because of the motorcycle having no cargo rack. Since their supplies were running low and Kate doesn't know how to drive a motorcycle, the choice was easy besides Kate got the sleeping bag.

Staying on Interstate 81, they had stopped on the outskirts of Knoxville, TN for Kate's little tantrum.

"Need help?" he asked as she tried stretching her sore lower back.

"No."

Walking towards her, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to stare at her back. He lifted up her shirt.

Trying to look over her shoulder, "Don't need your…cold hands."

Massaging her back, the tension slowly went away.

"That was better then sex," she thought.

When he finished, she tucked in her shirt and thought, "I gave up smoking," looking him up and down as he walked back to the motorcycle.

"Thanks," she replied.

He waved his hand without looking back. A gunshot stopped his walking.

Getting on the motorcycle, "Get on," he ordered kick starting the engine.

She didn't have time to slip the backpack on instead she held it between her and Rath. Her head whip lashed back when he twisted the handle bar grip.

They followed the series of gunshots until in the distance they could out a RV surrounded by cars. Rath cut off the engine letting them coast until they could make out dialog.

"Give us the RV and you'll live," they could hear.

The reply was a bullet.

"What will you do?" asked Kate.

"Me? Planning to go around. Let nature sort this out," he answered staring into her puppy dog sad eyes.

"Please for me," she pleaded with such fake cuteness.

"I hope this kills me," he commented turning away, "Get off."

He could swear that giddiness came from her as she got off. The bike shot forward. Reviving the engine up got some attention from the gunmen. Bullets whizzed by him as he started to climb onto the seat. His feet pushed him into the air. His bo staff went to its full length as the bike slammed into one of the gunmen. Landing, he ran left.

The bo connected with skull cracking it. Rest of the ambushers' attention was on Rath, who moving over cars and hitting people. Stopping behind a car and staring over the edge of the hood, he could make out there was four left. Bullets started slamming into making flinching away.

Kate was running towards the action of Rath disbanding the shooters. She witness as four had Rath pinned. Taking the crossbow, she aimed. Pulling the trigger sent an arrow into the leg of one of the shooters.

His scream of pain sent the other three spinning towards Kate's direction. Kate sent a second into the throat of one. One stood up trying to get her in his sights allowing the shooter in the RV to pick him off. The last one just threw his rifle to the ground and ran into the woods.

Getting up, Rath ran towards the one with the arrow in his leg. He attempted to shoot Rath, however Rath's foot pinned the barrel against the car. The bo slapped his arm. Pain was seen in his face. Rath's foot went from the barrel to under the man's chin.

Rath's attention went from the unmoving man to the wreckage from the bike. Jogging for the crossbow was heavy to run, Kate watched as Rath was examining the bike.

Staring at the RV, "Rath."

"Yes, Kate."

"The RV?"

"What about it?"

"Look."

Looking up, Rath saw a rifle barrel pointing at them.

"If you're going to shoot, shoot," he remarked returning his attention back to the bike, "I don't have all day to play chicken."

"Are you crazy?" she whispered out the side of her mouth.

"It can't be salvaged," he commented like he didn't hear her question.

The RV door opened and a man with the rifle stepped out. The barrel stayed on them.

Kate tapped Rath's shoulder still staring at the barrel.

Looking up again, "If you're going to fire, fire," he remarked returning his attention to the unsalvageable bike.

"Steve!" came from inside the RV.

Behind Steve appeared a blonde woman in the doorway.

Over his shoulder, "I told you to stay!" returning his attention to Kate and Rath, "Now who are you?"

Looking up, Rath just stood up, walked in front of Kate, and sat on the trunk of a car with his arms crossed staring at Steve.

"Nemo," he answered.

"Katelin Renee," Kate answered, "this smart ass is Rath Lee."

"Better then being a dumb ass with a rifle," Rath remarked.

"Behave yourself," whispered Kate.

With the barrel still at them, "Why did you help us?" asked Steve.

"Guilt complex," answered Rath.

"Steve, put the gun away," said the blonde stepping away from the RV towards Kate and Rath with her hand out, "Jane Cana."

Taking Jane's hand, "Kate, for short."

"Well, come on in," Jane said turning and walking towards the RV, "You must be hungry?"

"We have our on supplies," said Kate following Jane into the RV.

Steve and Rath stared at each other as Rath walked past Steve to follow Kate inside.

After they sat down, Jane placed bread and butter on the table.

Sitting down, "Where are you headed?" asked Jane.

"Nebraska," answered Kate.

As the women were talking, Rath was slowly eating his buttered bread staring at Steve, who was staring at Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

Four days in the RV without trouble, they made it to Hemingford Home. They got out and stared at the shack. It was actually how Kate remembered it right down to the tire swing.

Actually not everyone was staring at the shack. Rath's attention was on a section of ground that his right foot was tapping against.

"So where is she?" asked Steve.

"Check the inside the shack," said Kate.

"Waste of time," remarked Rath still staring at the spot of ground he was kicking.

Steve walked towards the shack and entered it.

Rath was still tapping against the ground.

"Nobody inside," said Steve emerging from the shank.

"Told you," said Rath still tapping the ground.

"Stop acting like an ass, Rath," said Kate.

"Hee haw," remarked Rath no longer tapping the ground.

"Think you know where she is?" asked Steve.

"Have a pretty good idea," said Rath still staring at the ground, "that your narrow brain can't produce."

"Then lets hear your brilliant idea," commented Kate.

"Boulder, Colorado," he said looking up and staring at them.

"Want makes you think that is she where is?" asked Steve.

Bending down, "This," he remarked picking up a sign from under the dirt.

Written on the sign was, "We have gone to Boulder, Colorado. We are taking secondary roads to avoid traffic jams. Citizen's Band Channel 14."

"No CB," remarked Rath dropping the sign. Brushing the dirt off his hands, Rath pulled a map from his satchel bag. Placing it against the edge of RV's hood, "Lets see which route to take to reach the promised land," this was more to him then to other three staring over his shoulder to look at the map, "That's it south, route 40 the route 25 north."

"Lets take the shorter route," Steve commented tracing his finger along the route.

"No," answered Rath folding the map up.

"Who said you were in charge?" asked Steve staring in Rath's face.

"I did, Steve," returning the stare.

"Listen, men," remarked Kate pushing and stepping between Steve and Rath, "This can be decided without fists."

"What's the option, Kate?" asked Rath.

"Flipping a coin."

"Do you have one, Kate?"

"No."

"Anyone else with some change to spare?"

Both Steve and Jane motioned that they didn't have any change.

Throwing his hands up, "Change, change, I'll give my kingdom for some change."

"Lets see if we can't find some or use something else," commented Kate.

"Throw Steve into the air," remarked Rath, "If he lands on his head, we take his route, but if he lands on his ass then we take my route."

Before Steve could say anything, Jane pulled him into the RV.

"Why can't you behave?" asked Kate.

"I don't him."

"Be grateful that they let us rode along."

"Doesn't mean that I have to let him run the show."

"You're just mad that we are not going north."

"Kate, you're so blind."

"What does that mean?"

"Your fear of being alone blinded you to the danger of others."

"Steve's harmless."

"Only because of me and you're life history proves my point."

"Well then why do you stay?"

"Because of you."

"Well I don't need you," saying that she walked towards the shack. Sitting on the porch, "Bastard," she thought resting her chin on her hands, "He thinks he knows me. I'll prove him wrong."

Light from the sun reflected off something that caught her eye. Her fingers brushed away the dirt. Picking it up, she had found a half dollar.

Standing up, "Found a coin!" she shouted walking towards The RV.

Leaning against the RV, Rath's head tilted up as Steve and Jane exited the RV.

Showing both sides of the coin, "Heads, Steve. Tails, Rath," stated Kate flipping the coin, "Call it, Jane."

The coin turned as it went up. It continued turning until the ground stopped it.

"Tails," declared Jane.

"We're leaving in the morning," said Rath walking towards the shack.

Steve mumbled as he entered the RV. Both of the women hoped to get to Boulder before the men killed each other.

Sitting on the tire swing, Kate watched the sitting sun while losing herself in her thoughts. Today's drama got her wondering if she was going to survive this. Rath. How she couldn't stop thinking of him? Ever with Hector. She hoped Rath would return even if she blamed everything on him.

Sighing, if they lived through this, she owned him an apology. Laughing, how many times did she apologize without meaning it?

Footsteps crutching corn stalks interrupted her thoughts. Turning towards the sound, it was Steve walking towards her.

"Hello, Kate. Enjoying the sights?"

Staring at him, "Yes. Why are you here?"

"Sun sitting and beautiful girl sitting on a swing, do I need a reason?"

"Yes, you do."

"You're a smart and direct girl."

"Depends on ones opinion and being around Rath one has to be."

"Believe he's wrong for taking a longer route."

"Better have proof beside he doesn't care how long it takes as long we get there."

"We could make him see it our way if we team up."

"He'll leave first before he'll follow you."

"Trying to say that he's a better man then me?"

"You already know the answer," she said getting up.

Steve step in front of her.

"Move," she said.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, "Listen," unbuttoning her shirt, "I can make it worth your while."

"One problem."

"Yes."

"This," shoving her knee into his crotch. Watching him cover his crotch in pain, she rebuttoned her shirt. "Besides I feel safer around Rath then some men I have met," walking towards the shank. "Rath proven right again," she thought.

Rounding the corner of the porch, she saw Rath sitting on the top of the steps. He stared at her.

"Walked into a post," she said walking past him.

He just nodded his head as she entered the shack.


	9. Chapter 9

Stopping in Amarillo, Texas in front of a gas station, everyone stepped out to stretch their legs so to speak. Pulling her shoulders back and listening to the popping of her joints, Kate noticed Rath staring at the horizon.

Walking towards him, "Did you see something?"

Motioning his head, "Out there something's watching and waiting."

"The dark man?"

She didn't believe that she just mentioned his name. However Jane mentioned about her dreams about the dark man, but Steve didn't need to know about them. He didn't believe in them. Jane had the bruises of his refusal to listen.

Why Kate never confided in Rath? Simply, she liked the idea that Rath didn't know everything. It wasn't really something he needed to know.

"Liar," said that familiar voice of doubt.

"Lets go in," said Rath turning and walking towards the gas station.

They entered the restaurant section of the gas station. Their ears detected the sound of searching. When it stopped, Steve and Jane joined them in the restaurant.

"Nothing," said Steve.

"How about in front of the counter?" asked Rath.

"Why would I look there?"

"Humor me."

With reluctance, Steve walked to the front the counter.

Staring at the floor, "Nothing," he said.

"Strike the floor with your foot," Rath remarked.

Steve did. Before he could respond, Rath's foot struck the floor. The difference in sound was evident. Steve's strike had a dull thud to it while Rath's had more substance behind it. Getting to his knees, Steve's hands moved the edge of the carpet. Pulling it back, his eyes saw misaligned boards. His finger found the latch.

"Look," he said pulling up the cellar door.

Howling filled the air.

"Get in," ordered Rath.

First Jane, then Steve finally Kate, last glimpse was Kate looking up at before Rath slammed the cellar door down and locking it. He stood on it as snarling grew louder.

Pushing up on the closed cellar door, "Rath!" yelled Kate, "Help me!" went towards the cowering Steve.

His bo went to its full length as a wolf jumped through a glass window. Two entered through the front door. Snarling from behind him was from three that used the backdoor.

Rath kept his eyes on the big one with gray fur on its face. The three that used the backdoor rushed at him. He hit one with the bo. His foot hit one in the stomach. Caught the last one and threw it over the counter.

Something rammed him in the back knocking him to the floor. Teeth bit into his hands that were covering the back of his neck. Throwing an elbow allowed him to turn over and see a gray furred muzzle staring at him.

Its teeth tried to rip into his throat. Grabbing its throat prevented it from getting Rath's. Holding its throat, Rath was kicking his legs as two went for his legs.

Below him was the cellar door trying to open. As left hand held the throat, Rath's right swung backhanded the gray face wolf off him. With two well placed kicks removed both wolves from his legs.

Growling all six faced him.

"Come on flea bags," Rath growled back.

Five lost their nerve. With tails between their legs, they went out the front door. However the gray faced wolf didn't budge. Slowly Rath walked towards it. Bending down, grabbed it by its head with both hands. They stared into each others eyes. Bright light flashed before their eyes. Letting go, Rath walked backwards with his eyes still on the snarling wolf.

Unlocking the cellar door, Kate's head popped out. She froze before the sight of teeth bearing towards hers. Something touched her shoulder causing her to jump. It was Rath's hand.

"It won't attack," he said turning towards the wolf, "Ain't that right, Randall."

Shock appeared on its face as Rath helped Kate from the cellar. It left before Steve and Jane appeared from the cellar.

"What happened?" asked Jane.

"Got smart," remarked Rath, "after meeting a bigger predator."


	10. Chapter 10

Before reaching Boulder, the RV broke down. Days passed as their feet carried them into some woods.

The trek through the woods ended when Rath stopped. Stopping, they only detected silence. Snapping of a twig broke this silence.

"Stay here," said Rath walking towards the snapping.

"But..." came from Kate.

"Stay here," he ordered disappearing into the foliage.

Kate, not wanting to stay with Steve, followed him, plus she heard a gunshot.

Two men with rifles, actually the wearing an orange hat had double barrel shot gun and the orange vest wearer carried a deer rifle.

"It's been six days since she disappeared, Mike," said the orange hat wearer.

"We keep looking, Tom," said Mike, "until she's found or Stu calls the search off."

Something moved and Mike took a shot.

"What do you think that was?" whispered Tom.

Behind a tree with her crossbow pointing Tom and Mike, Kate watched them standing with their rifles aimed.

"Came out," shouted Mike, "If you're a friend."

With his hands up, Rath stepped from behind.

"Actually I'm not your friend," he remarked, "but I'm not here to be trouble."

"Not yet," thought Kate.

"Put your hands down," said Mike lowering his rifle, "You're not a prisoner."

"Good to know that," remarked Rath lowering his arms, "since my arms were getting tired."

"Where are you headed?"

"Boulder."

"Alone?"

"No, there are three others."

"Let's go get them."

They were heading towards the hidden Kate. Kate removed herself from the hiding spot and walked towards them. Within a few steps of each other and before Kate could greet them, back of Rath's right hand struck her right cheek. Before her fingers could touch her cheek, Rath grabbed her arms, pulled her towards him, and their lips touched.

Letting go, Rath walked past her. Touching her sore cheek, she stared at his back.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike.

"No," she answered, "surprised."

They quickened their pace to catch up with Rath. He along with Steve and Jane entered their sight.

"Understand you're from Boulder?" asked Jane.

Tipping his hat, "Yes, we are," answered Tom.

"How along will it take us to get there?" questioned Jane.

"Least a day of walking," answered Mike.

"That's why we drove," remarked Tom.

"Lets go then," said Rath walking.

"Wait," said Tom, "That way," pointing.

"Then lead away," commented Rath.

They followed Mike. Tom followed them.

"Can we see Mother Abigail?" asked Jane.

"You mean one hundred years old and still can make her own corn bread," remarked Tom.

"Yes, her."

"Impossible since she's been missing least a week," commented Tom, "Why do you think we've been out here for?"

Before an answer could be given, a jeep came in view. They piled in and had a somber ride into town. They didn't even tell Rath to stop humming.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom and Mike drove them to an amphitheater. Entering, a stage filled the scenery. On the stage was a desk. Sitting at this desk was a chestnut haired woman with boxes beside her.

"She's fat for her age," mumbled Rath.

"Don't talk about a woman's weight," snapped Kate.

"Miss, who are you talking to?" asked Tom.

"Shit, they didn't hear him." she thought, "Nothing," she remarked.

Closer they got, it became clear that the chestnut haired woman was pregnant.

"Hello, Fran," greeted Mike, "Got some customers for you."

Opening a thick notebook, Fran flipped through pages. Stopping, placed the notebook in front of them. On the pages were dates, names, and numbers. Some names were crossed out.

"How many per cabin?" asked Fran.

"Those two are together," answered Rath, "For now, she's with me," pointing to Kate.

"Sign here," Fran said.

They wrote their names beside the entry 20th August 1990 except Rath.

"Don't plan on staying," he remarked.

"I'll just mark you out," stated Fran.

Rath signed Nemo below Kate's name.

Handing keys to Steve and Rath was followed by Mike placing two boxes on top of the table.

"Supplies to hold you over," remark Fran as Steve took one box and Kate had the other.

"Thanks," said Kate carry the box and following Rath.

Tom led them to the cabin. Unlocking the door followed after they said good bye to Tom.

Unpacking the box, Kate felt arms wrapping around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Tell me," placing his chin on her right shoulder.

"No."

"No, what?"

"You want to make love and you won't get a chance to."

"What makes you think that?"

"That mischievous face of yours," she stated, "It appears when you want to make love."

"You're just mad."

"Mad?" turning around

Kissing her slightly pink cheek, "Yes, mad," staring into her brown eyes.

"You slapped me," returning the stare into his blue eyes.

"For disobeying me."

"I didn't want to stay with Steve."

"So you left Jane alone with him."

"Then you kissed me."

"For caring."

Knocking at the door removed Rath's grip from Kate's waist. Before he left, his lips connected with hers.

Her fingers touched her as Rath disappeared into the next room. A spark had reignited a long dead fire for Rath. Trying to dismiss this emotion just increased the longing for him. Entering the kitchen with Rath was a dark hair man.

"Kate," this snapped her back into the moment, "Stuart Redman."

"SDU's just fine ma'am," holding out his hand.

Taking his hand, "Kate."

"You two can talk, have to unpack and repack a backpack," Rath said leaving with a backpack slung to his shoulder.

SDU was staring at her.

"Do you like the color of my cheek?" she asked.

"Did he do that?"

Crossing her arms and leaning against the counter, "Why do you ask, Mr. Redman?"

"Call me Stu," he said, "Mike mentioned that he hit you."

"More like he slap. If he wanted to hit me, my jaw would be broken."

"Has he done it before?"

"To be truthful, I've been beaten before by different men. So him slapping me was a totally out of character for him. In other words, no. In fact, it sounded like a slap but didn't feel like one if you can understand that."

"If he becomes a threat to you..."

"Will you come to save me?" smiling, "Stu, he'll kill me if he wanted to. For a strange reason, I feel safer around him then anyone I've ever met present company excluded."

Motioning no offense to her comment, "Will…we need help?" asked Stu.

"What kind of help?" asked Rath entering the kitchen.

"Keeping the generator running, there are couple committees needing help."

"Would love to, but plan on going north," remarked Rath.

"That's your decision?"

"Correct."

"Well can't make you stay if you don't want to?" looking out the window, "I've got to be leaving errands to get done."

Seeing Stu leave and closing the cabin, Kate marched back into the kitchen

"You still plan on leaving," she said.

"Yes," he answered walking past her.

"You can change your mind," she remarked watching him jump over the back of the couch.

"Why? The dark man and his forces are to the west. He plans on wiping this place out of existence. The fact I'm here will not change that reality. In fact, his timetable may speed up cause of an equal happens to be in Boulder."

Leaning on the back of the couch and staring down at the stretch out, eyes closed, and comfortable Rath, "So you're running away?"

"Guess it takes one to know one."

"Exactly what does that mean?"

"Since I've met you, you've be running. Mike, Ty, daddy, aunty witch, me and those just on the top of my head," opening his eyes, "Got anything else to add?"

Anger was etched on her face.

"Fine leave. Hope a bear eats you. Least one bridge to worry," off she stormed up the stairs.

Hearing a door slam, Rath just smiled as his eyes closed.

Waking up due to Stu's restlessness, "What's wrong?" she asked turning towards his side of the bed.

"Kate and Rath." he answered.

"Those to found by Mike and Tom?"

"Yes."

"You fear for Kate."

"That's what bothers me. She doesn't fear him. Like she knows the danger, yet still with him."

"Women due strange things when they don't what to be alone, besides you plan on keeping a watch on him. Right?"

"Yes, until he leaves."

"Then stop worrying and get some sleep," kissing his cheek.

After four hours, sleep finally beat Stu Redman.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mike, which one?" asked orange wool hat wearer.

"Quit, Henry," whispered Mike pointing, "That tree."

Henry walked away. Mike climbed up the tree. Placing himself in the tree stand, rested his rifle in his arms. Earlier during the search for Abigail, Mike found deer tracks. Bringing Henry, his cabin mate, tree stands were sit up yesterday.

Mist drifted between the trees. Sunlight filtered through the mist. Gray was slowly starting to be replaced by the morning light.

His ears detected rustling. His thumb pushed the safety off. Resting the butt of the rifle against his shoulder, the barrel was pointing towards the ground. The buck revealed itself. Putting the cross hairs between his eye and the image of the buck, his finger touched the trigger.

Before the bullet could be sent, the buck got tackled. Quickly fumbling to get his binoculars to his eyes. Watching with disbelief, a shirtless man was wrestling with the buck.

"It's him," realized Mike. It was the guy who slapped that girl from yesterday.

This guy's left knee pressed against the buck's neck. Twisting the neck clockwise, the knife in his right hand went across the neck and blood sprayed out. He keep twisting the head as blood gushed and hooves kicked wildly. From fatigue or lack of blood, maybe both, the buck finally stopped kicking.

Hours passed since the buck was dragged off before Mike finally climbed down from the tree stand. Mike wasn't a drinking man however it turned into ripe time to start.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking towards what was former cabin of Charlie Impering, now it was occupied by two new attendants. If wasn't for his experience during and after Captain Tripps, Stu would've believed Mike was crazy. The story about one of this attendant using a knife to kill a deer sounded pretty crazy. His drunken stupor didn't help his story. According to Henry, Mike had been drinking since morning. Some how believing Rath could use a knife to kill a deer, it seemed to fit these person. If Stu could believe this then it was reasonable to fear for Kate's safety.

In the distance, Stu saw a skinned corpus hanging upside down from a tree branch. Wished he had a gun as his pace quickened. A steel pail was beside the corpus. It was being filled by Rath.

"Hello, Stu" he greeted without taking his eyes off his handy work.

How to handle this? He had a knife. Rath could possible use it on him. Wait, it could be the deer that Mike saw him kill. It was possible that Stu was letting his imagination.

"What are you skinning?"

"A deer that's not close to my heart."

"What did you use?"

"With my crossbow, Stu," commented a feminine voice.

Turning his head and seeing the bikini top and jean shorts wearing Kate with a glass standing in the doorway brought relief through his body.

"Is there a problem, Stu," asked Rath portioning the carcass, "No poaching allowed."

"Actually no one tried hunting," answered Stu, "If there was success, no one bragged about it," staring at Kate as she walked towards the kneeling Rath.

Getting too close Rath, he took her glass.

"Hey."

Sipping from the glass, "You can get another one along with one for Stu."

"Actually, wondered if you wanted to have lunch with me and Fran?"

"I don't, but can't speak for Kate."

"I would like to meet Fran. Let me get dress," entering the cabin.

"Still planning to go north."

Sipping his stolen drink, "Yes."

The door slammed closed. A white shirt along with blue jean jacket and pants Kate walked towards them.

"Ready."

Motioning his head, "Lets go," together they walked away from Rath.

"Remember young lady return home before it gets too dark."

Turning her head, her tongue stuck out and then quickly returned to her mouth. Her head returned forward.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking through town and witnessing the hustle and bustle, one couldn't believe that a plague actually did happen. Heading towards downtown, Stu led Kate towards an apartment building. Entering, they walked towards an apartment room. Stu knocked on the door. Few seconds pasted when the doorknob turned and the door opened.

The opener of the door was a familiar face. It was the woman who signed the cabin to Rath and her.

"Fran, I brought a guest for lunch," said Stu.

Taking her hand, "Hello, Kate," greeted Fran, "How's Nemo doing?"

"Nemo?" asked Stu.

"Private joke between women, honey," remarked Fran, "Come on in. Normally we eat for three, but we can make an exception for one extra."

Entering Kate's eyes stayed on the slightly bulging stomach. On a table was two plates and silverware. Entering the kitchen, Stu went to retrieve a plate, drinking glass, and silverware.

"Want to touch?" asked Fran.

"Can...I?"

Taking Kate's hand and lifting her shirt up to expose the wide stomach, Fran placed Kate's hand against her stomach. Nothing happened. Then a slight bump was felt.

Smiling, "You're moving," teased Kate.

"No, I'm not," Fran teased back.

Returning with the plate, glass, and fork, Stu stared at th two giggling women.

"Another private female joke?" he asked.

These brought outright laughter from the two women.

As Kate's biological clock was getting jumped started, Rath finished portioning his deer. Packing it in salt, Rath cleaned himself off. Picking up the pail full of guts and bone, his curiosity grabbed him. Picking a direction, He walked while humming "Enter the Sandman".

Entering town, he came across a house on Spruce Street. It had a porch. On this porch was a battle scarred dog. Bandages covered its side. Entering, the dog's head lifted and stared at Rath. Either he or the pail's contents got its attention. It didn't growl as Rath walked closer.

Placing the pail at the pail at the bottom step, he stood eye level to the dog. Holding his hand, the dog sniffed his hand. Licking his hand, he sat down beside the dog.

"Hello, Big Steve," scratching its ear, "Bet you like that or what's in the pail. Got to ask your owner if that's Ok."

"Ask me what?" brought his head up.

Standing in the doorway was a balding man. Granted he looked older then Rath, but this didn't mask the intelligence behind those eyes at Rath.

Sweeping his hand, "Hello."

Walking towards Rath, "Hi, Glen," offering his hand.

Standing up, "Rath," accepting it, "Your dog," pointing towards Steve.

"Yes, that's Kojak. He seems to like you."

"Why? Got a history of making enemies quickly?"

"He's just particular about who scratches his ear."

"Maybe he just want's in the bucket," pointing towards the pail at the foot of the stairs.

"What's in it?"

"Remains of a deer."

Staring at Kojak, "He needs a little fattening up," returning his attention to Rath, "New arrival?"

"Correct. Arrived with one man and two woman, in fact I'm staying with one of the women. "

"Plan on staying?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This house of cards is getting ready to be blown away."

"Think we're overreaching beyond our means?"

"The power station's running. Returning on the road that lead to the near extinction of mankind."

"Interesting view."

"Would like to stay and talk about God's sick sense of humor, but got a trip to plan for," walking down the steps.

"When I'm done with the bucket, how do I return it?"

"Tell Stu, he knows where to find me," he said walking away.

Rath returned to an empty cabin. He didn't feel hungry just lonely.


	15. Chapter 15

"That was a good lunch," commented Kate sipping her glass of water.

She started collecting the plates.

"No, you're the guest," remarked Stu collecting the plates and silverware, "Besides I'll have to leave."

"Wish you didn't have to leave," stated Kate.

"Got a town to look after," he said getting up, "anyways got to leave the women to their private jokes and gossipy."

After putting the dishes in the sink, Stu said his good byes and left with the two women still at the table.

"You got a good man there, Fran," stated Kate.

"He's thoughtful," said Fran.

"Wish I could find one."

"What about one living with you?"

"Lets not talk about Rath."

"Why? What's wrong with him? Let me guess, he likes men."

"No, he's straight. It's complicated. There's a few issues left to workout."

"Do you love him?"

"Badly."

"Stu isn't the father of this baby."

"He isn't?"

"No, the father left me before Captain Trips wipe out the country."

"Captain Trips?"

"That's what we call the plague."

"Oh."

"Left with Harold and met up with Stu. I knew he would be a good man."

Kate laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Knowing the definition of a good man."

"Doesn't Rath fit the definition?"

"He tends to be a loner. He acts like he knows more then everyone else."

"Sounds like Harold. He starts arguments to show off."

"Rath doesn't do that. He doesn't need the praise of others to know his self worth."

"Listen, I decided that Stu was right for me. You need to decide what you want."

"Thanks for advice. Hope I put it in practice."

"If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here."

"Thank you."

Kate left knowing she discovered a friend. On her way back, she knew that she wanted Rath only if her pride doesn't screw it up first. Finally returning to the cabin, she discovered it empty.

"Where in hell is he?"

Rath was exploring the woods. Stumbling across a clearing, his eyes studied it.

"It's a perfect a circle," he concluded.

There was connection here. It flowed through him. Then he remembered the emptiness that he felt earlier. He carried it with him since childhood. Captain Hook had Tick-Tock, he had this emptiness.

Like Kate, he couldn't connect with people on an emotional level. On an intellectual level, but not on an emotional level. Death took those close to him. He accepted this, but Kate couldn't.

Leaving, "Note to self," he thought, "must bring Kate."


	16. Chapter 16

Washing dishes, Kate's ears detected the door opening and closing. Drying her hands off, she watched Rath plopped onto the couch.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Walking among trees."

"Why?"

"Looking for a forest."

"Wish you would stop answering in riddles."

"How else are you going to learn? Fine, found a circular clearing. Happy now."

Sitting on the back of the couch, "Rath?"

"Yes," with his arm covering his eyes.

"Do you think about having children?"

Removing his arm from his eyes, he pats his stomach.

"Believe I'm biological unable to give birth."

"No, settle down with a woman and raising children together."

"The woman in question is you, right?"

"Right."

"Why are you asking?"

"Met Fran."

"Who's Fran?"

"She 's the one who signed this cabin to us."

"The fat one?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, I see. Your biological clock's ticking."

Pulling her off the back, she landed on his stomach. Trying to kiss her, he also tried to lift up her shirt.

Pushing his hands away, "What are you trying to do?"

"Trying to get you pregnant."

"What the hell for?"

You're clock is ticking. Asking me about having children so I decided to get it out of the way."

"But you're planning on leaving."

"Correct, after I leave you can find some smuck to put up with you."

Wiggling off him, she stood up.

Turning around, "You're so childish. Fine leave. Hope some bear chocks on you," stomping off to her room.

Smiling, he just shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Rath and Kate did their separate things. She helped Fran while he prepared more deer for his trip up north. However that evening there was a violent knock on the door. Fran opened the door. It was Jane.

"Is Stu home?"she asked.

"No," answered Fran, "Why?"

"It's Steve," grasping for air, "He's been drinking."

"we've had drunks before," stated Fran, "nothing major."

"He's playing on killing someone. He thinks I've been sleeping around."

"Find Ralph, he might know where Stu is."

"Thank youi," said Jane running off to find Ralph.

"Thought he was with Glen?" commented Kate.

Closing the door, "He is," sitting on the couch with her hands glasped together, "I didn't want him to be marshell," staring at Kate, "Now my fear for his safety is coming true."

Biting her lower lip, "I think there's a way to aviod this. Can I borrow your bike?"

"How can that help?"

"Trust me."

"Ok."

Kate ran out the door. She found the bike. Hoping onto the seat, she pedaled back to her cabin.

The cabin came in view. However, Rath wasn't outside.

"Rath!" dropping the bike, "Rath!" entering the cabin, "Rath!"

"Yes," came from the living room.

There was Rath mediating.

"Rath, Stu needs your help."

"Why?"

"Steve's looking for someone to kill and Stu may get in the way."

Getting up, "Fine," turning towards her, "Show me where?"


	18. Chapter 18

After asking around, they found five people standing outside in front of a bar.

"What's going on?" asked Rath to a man wearing glasses.

"Some drunk trying to kill to Teddy."

"Who's Teddy?"

"Teddy Weizak. His wife left him driving him to the bottle. Now his drinking going to get him killed."

"Not how anyone planned," looking around, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Stu, the marshal."

"Why?"

"It's his job."

Walking through the crowd, he walked towards the door.

"You wait for him," turning the door knob, "I'm going for a drink,"

Pushing the door opened, he entered. There was Steve with the barrel of a rifle pointing at some man begging for his life. Slamming the door closed brought Steve's attention on Rath.

"Stay out of it, hero!" yelled Steve.

"Stay out of what?" asked Rath.

"This is between me and him."

"Fine, just wanted a drink, not to interfere," sitting on the bar stool, "Exactly what am I post not to interfere with?"

"He's been sleeping with Jane."

"I've..." Ted tried to say in his defense, but the rifle barrel in his face sealed his lips.

"Liar, your lies won't save you."

"Funny that you worry about another man stealing Jane away from you since you tried to steal Kate back in Nebraska."

Steve's face went from anger to fear.

"You thought I didn't know."

The barrel went from Ted to Rath.

"If you're going to pull the trigger pull the trigger. If not then put the rifle down and then sit at the bar and wait for Stu to show up."

Steve's finger slowly inched towards the trigger. He seen what Rath can do. No way he could avoid a bullet up close. He didn't get the chance when Ted hit his legs from behind. His finger pulled the trigger.

Walking towards the crowd, "Ed," said Stu, "how many in the bar?"

"Three, Stu."

"Three? Thought two were involved."

"Correct, Stu. Some young fool wanted to get a drink."

"Great," turning his head towards the door.

Turning to view the crowd, his eyes caught the sight of a familiar face.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" walking towards her, "Thought you were with Fran."

"I was," she answered with a guilty face, "I was the one brought the young fool to the bar."

"Rath is in there?"

She shook her head up and down.

Then a gunshot came from the bar. Both Stu and Kate ran towards the door. Stu stood on the left of the door as Kate stood on the right side.

"You brought a gun didn't you?" asked Kate.

"No, never needed one," touching the door knob, "You stay here."

"No, Rath can get himself killed without my help," she remarked, "No way am I going to let him leave me with a guilty conscience."

Arguing with her would waste precious time.

Turning the doorknob, "Stay behind me," he ordered opening the door.

She followed him inside. At the bar was Ted and Rath sitting down eating peanuts as an tied up unconscious Steve sat at a table.

"She doesn't listen to reason no matter how you talk to her," remarked Rath.

"I was worry about you, you bastard," she shot back.

"See Ted be grateful that your wife left," commented Rath, "See what I get to put up with."

"What happened in here?" asked Stu..

Grabbing the barrel, "This went off," handed it to Stu.

He took it.

Sliding off the bar stool, "Ted can fill in the details," walking past Stu and Kate, "I'm going home," opening the door.

He left and Kate knew she wanted him.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate's restlessness denied her sleep. Detecting the squeaking of steps, she sat up. It was getting closer to her door. Leaving her bed, she walked towards the door. Placing her hand around the doorknob, slowly she turned it. Violently it knocks her to the floor.

A hand grips her neck as her nightgown gets ripped off her body. Screaming she wakes up.

Bringing her knees to her chest, "Why now?" she thought, "Why another nightmare?"

Getting up, she walked out the room down the stairs towards the couch.

Staring at the back of couch, "Rath."

No response.

"Rath!"

Peering over the back, no Rath could be seen.

"Where did he go?" she thought.

She had a feeling where he went. Slipping her shoes and putting a jacket on, she went outside with the flashlight on. The light beam cut through the darkness.

"Time to trust woman's intuition," she remarked walking into a direction.

Her footsteps crunched through the silent dark forest. Passing trees, she dodged branches. Finally the trees cleared and standing in the center with his arms straight out and palms up was Rath.

"Rath?"

No reply.

"Rath," she repeated, "I had a nightmare."

No sound.

"Fine," turning around, "Sorry for bothering you," walking away.

"What was it?" stopped her feet.

"Excuse me."

"Your nightmare. What was it?"

Turning around, she saw Rath's hands were in the coat pockets and his eyes on her.

"Someone raped me."

"You came out here to tell me that."

"I forgot compassion isn't in your vocabulary."

"You told me to leave."

"True and I tried to use you instead I feel in love. I regretted losing you."

"So did I."

Thunder crackled overhead.

"Sounds like we going to get soaked," she replied.

Walking towards her, the rain appeared. Putting his arm around, he tried covering her with his coat. Touching his hand, her mind flashed back to their nights of passion together.

Standing in front of him, "Wait," then pressed her lips against his.

This wasn't a little peck, no it was full on connect almost like she was trying to suck his face into her throat. As their lips continued tasting each other, her hand removed his hat. Grabbing the collar of his coat, she pushed it off his shoulders. Her jacket ended up joining his coat on the wet ground.

The rain was soaking through their clothes. It didn't stop her from removing his shirt. Her mouth sucked on his right nipple. Her fingernails dug into his back as his mouth worked down her neck towards her nightgown left strap. His mouth untied the knot. His left hand slid the another strap off her shoulder. It joined the jacket and coat on the water covered ground. His mouth kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her left breast as his left hand rubbed her right breast.

Her fingers slid down his chest towards the zipper on his pants. Slowly bending towards the ground, her fingers gripped his pant's waist line dragging him with her. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Her hand felt his stiffing penis. Sliding along the waistband, she removed his pants. The rain dripped off their bare skin.

"Let's go all the way," she whispered into his ear.

Rubbing her wet bare leg, "Sure."

"Yes."

He parted her legs. The clash of thunder drowned out her scearms of ecstasy.

Sunlight shown across her sheet covered body. Blinking to the sunlight on her eyes, she sat up. The sheet fell from her chest to reveal her bare breasts. Studying the room, she found a note.

Reading it, "He left," came from her lips, "Was it a dream?" remembering last night's event in the rain.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom. Hanging from the shower curtain railing, was her nightgown . Touching it, her eyes widen to the touch of damp cloth.


	20. Chapter 20

The backpack straps couldn't kept the bottom from hitting his lower back. He kept walking anyways. It proved to be minor compared how he felt about leaving. He wanted to stay, but it wouldn't change the fact that the dark man waited in the west. The fact if he stayed might push the dark man's time table ahead of schedule. These people needed every second.

Walking past people. he knew eyes were on him. Even whispering of "That's the guy," "He saved Teddy,". It was more dismay and surprise then acceptance. Then again he didn't care just wanting to put distance between him and Kate. She wants a normal life, she's going to get it. He couldn't give her that. Maybe this was her chance to find normality. Outside of Boulder, he didn't care that Steve appeared with a rifle and aiming at his back.

"Don't walk away from me, hero!" yelled Steve.

Looking over his shoulder, "How did he get a rifle?" wondered Rath continuing to walk, "Maybe he stole it. Not my problem."

Chunks of pavement flew when his right foot touched the ground. Then pavement chunks flew again when his left foot touched the ground. By the fifth bullet, Steve had Rath's back in the cross hairs. Before he could pull the trigger, A hand grabbed the rifle and pulled it out of his hands. Then a fist connected with his face. Looking up, Stu's face looked down at him. In his hand was the rifle.

"You didn't learn from yesterday," commented Stu.

Looking up, Stu saw Kate. She staring at the slowly fading back of Rath. It was decision time.

His feet connecting with pavement didn't hide the truck engine that was closing in from behind him. Stopping, he watched truck heading towards him. He could make out three people in the cab.

"What now?" he thought.

It stopped. Through the driver side window, he saw Stu was driving. The window was rolled down.

"Didn't get to say thank you for yesterday," stated Stu.

"Welcome, now what do you want?"

Popping her head forward, "You forgot something," said Fran.

The passenger door opened then closed, but Rath kept his eyes on Fran.

"What did I forget?"

"Me!" came from behind him.

Turning he saw Kate with her back pack on.

Returning towards Stu, "Can you take her back?"

"Take me back, forget it," interrupted Kate, "I promise Jess to keep you out of trouble. That is one promise that I'm not going to break so you're struck with me."

They stared at each other.

"Fine, can't get rid of you even if I tried."

"Wish you luck," remarked Stu.

"What else is there?" remarked Rath walking froward with Kate trying to keep up with him.

Watching them faded into the distance, "Strange couple," remarked Fran.

"Yes, they are," returned Stu

"Could've used their help."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, worried."

"About them?"

"No, whoever crosses their path."

Just nodding his head, Stu put the truck into reverse, turned around and headed back towards Boulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Lloyd Henreid knew about the guard posts along the eastern border of Oregon, however he didn't know about the six men on the outskirts of Billings, Montana. Their orders were to keep a look out for Kate and Rath. Rath was desponded how they saw fit, but Kate must be returned unharmed.

At a table in the garage of a gas station, four of the six were playing poker using bullets as poker chips. One of this men would occasionally touch the handle of a knife that was strapped to his left thigh like trying to be reminder that it existed or maybe to calm his fear that the poison on the blade didn't soak through the sheath and his pants leg. It was handed to him personally by Flagg to use on Rath.

"Baron!" yelled the strawberry blonde.

"What, Henry?"

"In or out?"

Throwing some 45m bullets into the pile, "I'm in."

On the roof top of an IHOP were the other two of the bunch.

Rubbing his arms, "It's cold, David."

Staring through binoculars, "Chris, you're just thin skinned."

"How long are we post to watch for this girl?"

"When she shows up or Mark and Tom replace us?"

"Or when my dick falls off?"

"Wished it was your tongue," thought David.

"They used a back road."

"My understanding of this guy is that he doesn't know the area, so he'll stick with the highway," seeing a dark spot heading towards them with little more focus, "I don't believe it."

"What?"

Handing the binoculars to Chris, "See for yourself."

Taking the binoculars, "I'll be damned. Flagg was right."

Picking up a walkie talkie, "That's why he's the boss," pushing the send button, "Base, the quarry is on its way."

As the wind whipped her hair back, her arms tightened around Rath's waist. She must be crazy for going through this again with Rath. Finding a motorcycle shop, they procured another cycle. This time it had a rack to hold the backpacks therefore saving her lower back. However she still was nervous about Rath's driving skill. Looking over his shoulder her eyes caught the sight of a road block in the distance.

Slowly down, they stopped before the four cars that blocked their path. Two men with M-16s appeared from behind the blockade with them in the cross hairs. Two pickups blocked their rear. The two men in the bed of the trucks had semi automatics pointing at them. The drivers left the cabs of their trucks with barrels of pump action shotguns aimed at them.

"Get off the bike!" ordered Baron with his finger on the trigger of the M-16.

With their hands in the air, Chris and Tom slowly walked towards them.

"Bet your fun to get to know," said Chris nudging Kate's shoulder with the shotgun barrel.

"Keep it in your pants, Chris," ordered Baron, "or Flagg will rip it off."

"Bet you're not tough with guns ready to blow your ass off," remarked Tom, "It would be a shame to ruin that coat with bullet holes," grabbing collar of Rath's coat, "in fact won't be needing it any time soon," trying to slid the coat off.

Grabbing Tom's wrists, Rath pulled him around, grabbed his holstered pistols, and jumped into the air. Kate dived towards the pavement as bullets ripped into Tom's body. In mid turn, Rath sent four bullets into the gas tanks of the pickups. The explosion sent the two truck bed occupants into the air and over the guardrails. Piece of metal entered Mark severing his spine.

Landing behind Henry, Rath grabbed his M-16 and shoved the barrel into his body. Before Baron could get a shot, Rath shot him.

Grabbing Kate from the ground, "I'll kill," threatened Chris with the shot gun barrel under Kate's chin.

Aiming, "Flagg wouldn't be happy," remarked Rath.

Rath didn't notice the wounded Baron crawling towards him. Unsheathing the knife, he drove the poisoned blade into Rath's right calf. Grimacing, Rath aimed and sent a bullet into Baron's skull. Turning his shotgun on Rath allowed Kate to elbow him. A bullet went through Chris's forehead. Hearing movement, Rath limped towards Marks. Throwing away an empty gun, he discovered one bullet left in the other pistol.

Aiming, "Don't Rath!" stopped him from pulling the trigger.

Taking the gun, "I'm alright, Rath," said Kate turning towards Mark, "Now what to do with you?"

"Can't use my legs, bitch."

Placing the gun in his hand, Mark aimed it at Kate's face.

"Your got one bullet left," she stated, "Does Flagg have any mercy?" standing up and turning her back to Mark.

Helping Rath to the bike, Kate jumped as shot rang with the air.

"Let's leave," said Rath moving the cycle through the narrow space between the guard rail and the front of a car.

Getting through, they continued towards Billings.


	22. Chapter 22

The scent of rabbit being roasted interrupted Gray Face's thoughts. Lifting his head up. his yellow eyes stared at the dark master. The master was waiting for someone who it was, Gary Face didn't care. Turning his attention from the master to the cubs.

They were play fighting like all young pups. They were half his size. Their youthful energy over shadowed him, but experience kept him alive. Although it didn't help them from getting beaten by the two-legged owned cousin in Nebraska.

Resting his muzzle on his front paws, his thoughts returned to that gas station in Armillo, Texas. There he met another dark man who was different from their master. Their encounter reawakened forgotten memories.

There was a time when two-legged and the four-legged would hunt together before the fear turned them against each other. The appearance of the dark master caused a cloud to blanketed his memories. Now they returned and Gray Face had to make a decision.

Yelling interrupted his thoughts. The unpredictable rage of the dark master caused him to thrown the rabbit into the flames.

Throwing the ruined rabbit towards the fighting cubs, "Chow down, grunts," stopped their play fighting.

As the cubs ate, another memory surfaced. It was when he used to hunt for his own food not depending on a two-legged for food.

Raising up, Gray Face slipped into the darkness. His decision was made. He'll search for the another dark one. Detecting laughter didn't stop him from heading the direction he had chosen.


	23. Chapter 23

Detecting, "Don't ask me about old lady Semple's pension check no more," Rath watched as the figure ran out of the pool-hall and entered a hanger. Stepping through the doorway, his ears detected crying. Following the sound led him into some barrels. Behind this barrels, he found the source of the crying.

"Excuse me," brought frightened eyes upon him, "Can I ask what's wrong?"

"They said I wet the bed."

"Oh. What happens when that question gets asked?"

"Boom, they burn, boom."

"Then they shouldn't ask an important person like you that question. Need to teach they some respect."

Getting up, "Respect, boom," walking out of the hanger and towards the motor pool.

"That should buy them some time," thought Rath slowly fading away.

Opening his eyes, Rath sat up. Looking around, realized he was in a bedroom. Laying beside him was Kate. His thigh still was sore from that knife wound.

"A dream," he concluded returning to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Slamming his fist into the parapet didn't snap him out of his depressing thoughts. First Nadine tricked him into pushing her over the railing in an effect killing her and his unborn child. Now he couldn't perform a simple levitation. What does the soon to be ruler of the nearly died world post to do? Replace Nadine. It sounded simple, but it wasn't.

The reason Nadine was chosen because she was easier to manipulate plus she wasn't being guarded by a wolf, snake, and cougar. Sighing, he had no choice but to kill her protector. Again another problem, his sentries in Montana were died. How to get Kate to Vegas?

Staring at his red knuckles, "Guess time for the heavy muscle?" he thought walking towards a bar.

Sweeping his right hand at the bar, it slid to the left revealing an opening and stairs. Something he added before his people showed up. Following the stairs downwards, he came to a room that the original designer didn't add.

Staring through the bars, a man was chained by his wrists and ankles to a wall. Actually he was more a beast then a man since now his features match his nature.

"Pol," seemed to float from his lips to the creature's ears. No response. Slowly Flagg stepped towards the bars reminding himself that this man beast was properly playing possium. Then it sprung towards him. The chains went their full length preventing its claws from touching the bars.

"Pol, I've got an errand for you."

"I'm no errand boy," it growled.

Holding his right palm out, "You'll love these errand," appearing over his palm was an image of a dark hair girl, "Want you to bring this girl to me, unharmed?"

"Do it yourself."

"What and miss the chance to get even with the reason you're in your current situation?"

Pol's eyes widen when the image changed to a familiar face.

"Claudeson," hissed from his lips.

Already Pol's mind was filled with things to do to Kate's body. Then pain shot through his body buckling his knees.

"Reminder to bring the girl back unharmed," remarked Flagg staring at Pol.

It stopped when his dirty mind was cleared of the images Kate's naked body being ravished.

Snapping his fingers, Pol's shackles were gone.

"Go north," stated Flagg, "Don't harm the girl, but do what ever your perverted sick mind can came up with for the guy," motioning his fingers.

A swirling portal of light appeared in front of Pol. He jumped in.

Appearing before trees, "After that smiling fool's throat gets ripped out, that girl will get to know me little better," he thought entering forest.


	25. Chapter 25

Barely opening her left eye, "He hasn't moved," she thought.

Sitting across from her, Rath was meditating and she was post to be doing the same thing. Since their long trek north, Rath was training her. Granted, he wasn't rough like Jess, but she seen what he can do. However, he wasn't training her any fancy fighting moves just meditating. Maybe he was sick. His limp was gone, but he has been sweating and short of breath since Billeting. He didn't look like he was dying. Then again how's she post to know?

Opening the another eye, "What's the point of this, mightily Jedi master?"she asked.

"For you to accept your potential," he answered with eyes still closed.

"Not these again."

"Why else did your aunt try to kill you?"

"Don't bring my aunt into this."

'Still running are we? You won't accept what happened in the sewer."

"Listen that was during a moment we nearly died plus our dimension had magic."

Opening his eyes, he stood up. She did the same thing.

"No, it exist here," pointing to her head, "and here," pointing to her heart, "The head regalutes the heart which is the battery."

"You're full of it. You should be teaching me some fighting moves not fortune cookie writing."

Shifting his eyes, "What's that?" he asked pointing.

Following his finger, "A boulder," she remarked.

Holding his palm up with out taking his eyes off her, bright light went from his palm towards the boulder and destroyed it.

"You're right maybe I should teach you some fighting move," he remaked to Kate with her mouth gaping up.

Feasting on the carcass of an elk, Pol's head shot up.

"That was an energy blast," wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, "They're close," he thought returning to his meal.

Floating in a small creek, "That's good," she thought as the cool water faded away the soreness in her body.

Her mouth got her into trouble again. Not showing any sign of being stabbed in the thigh, Rath's method of training made Jess's seemed easier.

However the sensation of being watched interrupted the relaxation of her muscles. Standing up right, her eyes studied the trees. Walking towards the pile of her clothes, she didn't wait to dry off. Putting her bra on, her ears detected branches snapping. Slowly slipping her panties on, something rushed towards her.

Water splashed as she screamed and stood up. She was still in the small creek. No longer feeling peaceful, she walked out of the water and towards her clothes.

The fabric struck to her wet skin as she hurried back to the campsite. She wanted to tell Rath about this dream, but decided against it.


	26. Chapter 26

Surrounded by a crowd, Kate stared at two men cuffed to cages on a stage. Standing in front of a microphone was the dark man from her dreams before Boulder.

Reading from a rolled up paper, "Know you that this is a true bill to which I, Randall Flagg," boomed from the speakers, "have put my name on this thirtieth day of September, the year nineteen hundred and ninety, now known as The Year One, year of the plague."

"Flagg's not your name!" interrupted Flagg's speech, "Why don't you tell em your real name?"

Not missing a beat, "Know that these men, Lawson Underwood and Ralph Brentner, are spies here in Las Vegas with no good intent," Flagg continued.

"That's the kettle calling the pot black," thought Kate.

"With seditious motives, who have entered this state with stealth, and under the cover of darkness-"

"They took us at noon on the Interstate, how's that for stealth and the cover of darkness," again interrupting Flagg's little moment.

"Know you that the cohorts of these men were responsible for the sabotage bombing of the helicopters at Indian Springs and therefore responsible for the deaths of Carl Hough, Bill Jamieson, and Cliff Benson."

"Wrong," she thought, "Trashcan Man was responsible." How did she know that?

"It is the sentence then that these men shall be put to death in an appropriate manner, to with that they shall be pulled apart."

Trying to stop these injustice, Kate tried to worm through the crowd, but it was too thick for her. Murmuring from the back floated towards her ears. The crowd started to apart away. Someone on a four wheeler was towing something big.

"Rath!" she thought.

However disappointment of seeing a living decaying man on a four wheeler towing a nuclear bomb didn't improve her mood. Someone walked towards the decaying man making him stop. She couldn't hear the conversation, but did hear, "Larry! Larry! The Hand of God!" Looking up, she watched as the outline of a hand picked up the bomb and bright light filled the night sky.

Sitting up and studying her surroundings, the only light she saw was from the campfire which revealed that Rath was gone again.

Hearing footsteps behind her, "Rath, you must stop sneaking up on me," turning around.

Her eyes widen to the sight of the man-beast from her nightmares standing before her.

"I'm not that weakling," it snarled walking towards her.

Walking backwards, her eyes shifted to her crossbow waiting for her to grab. Darting towards it, a hand grabbed the back of her neck preventing her from getting the crossbow.

Pulling her eye level, "Did you have plans for this?" holding her crossbow, "Guess not," slamming it across the ground.

Her hopes shattered along with the crossbow.

Slamming her to the ground, it sat on top of her pinning her hands above her head. It twitched as its breathing assaulted Kate's nose. Cupping her breast, it howled in pain rolling off her.

Getting up, she ran into the woods. Where to, she didn't know as long there was distance between her and that thing. Remembering that Rath said something about looking for shelter for the winter, she ran uphill.

Something tackled her causing them to roll down the hill. Again she was in the clutches of the beast.

"My brains may get fried," it hissed, "at least I'll get the best fuck of my life," ripping her shirt off.

Convulsing in pain didn't stop the man animal from shredding her pants off. Bending its head back to howl in pain, it stopped.

Smiling, "Someone saved me the trouble of killing that smiling bastard," staring at Kate, "Time to really have some fun," ripping her underwear off.

"No," she choked as the image of Collins Smith flashed through her mind.

"Sarge, your treatment of the ladies has not changed along with your looks," stopped the man beast from spreading Kate's legs.

Staring at Rath, "Soldier, you still haven't learned to mind your own business," getting up.

"Small threat," remarked Rath, "A real small threat, Pol," holding a small cylinder.

Before Rath could release the bo staff, Pol's surprising speed allowed him to tackle Rath. The cylinder flew from his hand as his back slammed against the ground.

Kate's mind wasn't on the death fight between two reunited enemies. It instead took her back to a time when she was seven years old clutching her blankets and staring at her bedroom door.

The creature under the bed and behind the closet door didn't hold the same fear then the creature outside her bedroom door.

The child welfare lady said this was in Kate's best interest. Was it her best interest to be afraid of the bedroom doorknob turning, answer that she never got. Even when the image of a ten year old boy trying to save her two years ago didn't bring no comfort to her. That was her brain trying to handle the situation.

Footsteps creaking towards her door snapped her mind back to the staring at the bedroom door and hoping that the knob wouldn't turn. The knob turned bringing a mixture of fear and the disappointment of being right.

Opening of the door was followed by, "Katie, are you a good girl?"

She didn't answer. Even covering her head wouldn't make her dread go away.

Closing the door, "Good girls always answer when asked," walking towards her bed.

His hand grabbed the blanket and pulled it off her.

"Trying to hide are we?"

Shaking her head was the response.

"Be a good girl and undress or do you want me to do it?"

Removing her nightgown and underwear, she knew want he would do if he had to undress her. Laying on her back as he undressed, he crept onto her bed and started to touch her between her legs. Biting her lower lip, her body was explored by his fingers. Tears were held back for he didn't like when good girls cried. This went on for seven more years until she broke his legs, robbed him, and runaway. Learning and playing cards kept her from going hunger until she crossed paths with Ty, a loan shark who knew her father. Of course her long history of failed relationships reminded her that happiness was a strange word to her until Rath bursted into her life and turned it upside down.

Now history repeated itself. She laid on the ground naked and scared. However this time the monster was being fought by Rath who seemed to fight her battles. The sounds of fighting brought her back to the present.

Lifting her head up, she noticed something wasn't right. Rath's movements were slow. Several times claws came close to slicing his skin opened.

Dodging to his left didn't work for he got caught and a forearm slammed into his ribs. Bones cracked as Rath dropped to the ground. Fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

Lifting Rath up, "Wonder how I survived that electrocution from that bitch," tightening his grip, "That smiling idiot brought me back and gave me this new body," slamming Rath's skull against the ground, "plus you properly wondering how you're losing," moving his hand towards Rath's right thigh, "Simple that blade that entered your thigh," shoving his thumb into Rath's thigh, "had poison on it," pulling his thumb out and licking the blood, "Now to end this," slamming Rath's back against the ground and placing his foot onto Rath's chest.

Before his claws could taste the neck of Rath, something wrapped around his wrist. Before he could free his hand, his second hand got wrapped together with the first hand.

Turning around, he saw a naked Kate staring at him. Her hands were pointing at him. Her hair seemed to float through the air. Twisting her wrist, something shot from the ground and wrapped around his ankles causing him to on his back.

Tree sap filtered into his nose.

"Tree roots," he thought struggling to free his hands.

Slowly the roots started to break under the strain of Pol's strength. Finally snapping, his wrists came loose allowing him to slice his feet free. Walking towards her, rocks slammed against him. Still he kept coming. Even a force field didn't stop him from back handing Kate to the ground.

Pinning her, "Time to teach a bitch some new lessons."

Getting shoulder blocked off Kate, Pol rolled with Rath until a tree stopped their momentum. Kneeing Rath's broken ribs, Pol pulled him up. Gripping Rath's shirt. Pol's fist connected with Rath's face. Repeatly slamming and pulling Rath back caused Rath's shirt to tear from his body. Still barely standing, Pol continued punching Rath.

Pain shot through Kate's body as she watched the onslaught that Rath was going through. Then puzzlement went through her brain for Rath started glowing. Then her mind went back to an event during a failed date that she swore never happened.

Pulling his fist back, Pol's right fist got caught by Rath's left hand. Snapping his fingers closed, Pol's was shattered and he screamed in pain. Pol stumbled backwards alowing Rath's feet to ram against his body. Swifting his feet repeatly over Pol's body, Rath started to get the upper hand. Connecting with Pol's face, he sailed backwards hitting the ground. Rolling onto his stomach, Pol's attempt to get up was pervented by Rath's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Make a wish, Pol," remarked Rath snapping Pol's neck.

His struggle to walk towards Kate failed short as he dropped to the ground face first. Turning onto his back allowed Kate to prop his head onto her bare lap.

"You killed him," she said, "It's over."

Pointing, "Wrong."

Following his finger, she watched as Pol's body started moving.

Holding his palm out, "We end it together," he commented.

Gripping the back of his hand, her fingers landed between his fingers.

Getting up, Pol popped his neck back in place.

Staring at their, "The lovely couple can't stop me," leaping towards them.

Bright light shot from their hands and ripped through Pol's body. His screams couldn't stop his molecules from being pulled apart. The light stopped revealing no more signs of Pol.

"We did it!" shouted Kate turning towards the passed out Rath in her arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Discovering the reason why Rath had left earlier, Kate had the task of getting a wounded Rath and the supplies to the cave. After Kate made several trips transporting the supplies did Rath attempt to move. Walking, then crawling to the cave didn't get him any closer to the cave. Finally he had to use Kate and his bo staff as support to enter the cave.

Helping Rath to the cave floor, Kate wrapped him in a deer skin blanket.

"This should keep you warm," she said tucking the edges of the blanket under him, "Think the supplies will last until you're healed?"

"We'll see," he said, "How's your clothes?"

"Noticed my blanket poncho?"

"Yes."

"Properly freeze before worrying about the current fashion trends."

"Look in the pack."

Opening his pack, she pulled out the deer skin gloves, shirt, moccasins, and pants.

"I'll look like a reject from a Tarzan movie."

"Then freeze."

"When did you do this?"

"Between smoking the meat and you helping Fran."

As the days went by and the air getting colder, she wore the deer skin clothes. As he laid on the cave floor, the supplies slowly dwindled away.

Retrieving water and heading back to the cave, her ears detected movement. Stopping her eyes scanned the scenery. When she couldn't detect anything else, she continued back to the cave.

"Rath are..."

Her body froze. Sleeping beside Rath was a wolf. Its black fur was decorated with some gray strand of fur especially around the face.

"Rath," she said without waking the wolf up.

No response.

"Rath," that brought the wolf to lift its head up and stare at her.

"You need to learn to be quiet," remarked Rath stroking the back of the wolf's neck.

"Be quiet?" commented Kate, "There's a wild animal laying beside you."

"Lets he knows the meaning of quiet," lifting up a small lump of fur.

"What's that?"

Removing his pocket knife from his coat pocket, "A rabbit that our guest brought," unfolding the blade.

Grimacing, the blade cut into the rabbit.

Walking towards him, "Here," taking the knife and rabbit from him.

The wolf gave a low growl.

"Easy Gray Face, she's won't slit my throat until I'm asleep."

"What's his problem?"

"Not use to females being forthright."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Do you know what you're doing?"

"Skinning this rabbit."

"How?"

Moving the blade to decide where to cut, "Well first," going first for the neck then decided against it then went to left front paw.

"Here," taking back the knife and rabbit, "First, make a slit where the tail and ass hole meet," this brought a laugh from Kate, "Then cut along the back of the legs. Grab the tail, put your foot on the head. Then pull down. Slice the back the front legs. Pick pulling until you're at the head. Finally cut through the neck," holding the skinned rabbit up, "There don't worry you're going to get practice."

"What make you think that?"

Cutting off a leg, "Cause Gray Face," throwing the piece towards the wolf, "is going to hunt for the food and will receive a raw portion that catch."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, now cook our portion," handing the rabbit to Kate.

This arrangement went for days. Gray Face brought in the food as Kate cook. Once she did forget to give Gray Face a raw piece. As the stream filtered from the cooked meat, it stared at her.

"Well are you going to eat?"

It stared at the cooked portion then at her. Its face had, "Are you talking to me, stupid?"

"Listen you can starve if you feel that way."

"Are we having problems, dear?"

"This stupid animal doesn't like my cooking."

"Sweetheart, he receives a raw portion not a cooked portion. Now apologize."

"I'm not apologizing to some dumb animal."

"Only dumb animal in this cave is a drama queen who can't swallow her ego and accept being wrong."

"I'm sorry," mumbling curses under her breath as she took back the cooked portion.

Picking up the canteens went to get them filled up.

Watching her leave, Rath stared at Gray Face.

"Don't worry," he said, "She's trainable."

Gray Face just laid his muzzle against his front paws.


	28. Chapter 28

Something pulled Kate out of her sleep.

Pushing something wet back, "Leave me alone," she said huddling against Rath.

Then something wet and cold pressed the back of her neck.

"What!" waking up and staring into yellow eyes.

A muzzle was inches away from her face.

"It's you," she said, "What do you want?"

Clasping her left arm, he began pulling her away from Rath.

"Hey," trying to pull her arm out of its mouth, "Can this wait until morning."

It kept pulling her until she stood up.

"Fine," picking up the flashlight and turning it on, "What's so important?" following until a white wall entered the circle of the flashlight, "Wait, this wasn't here before," studying her surrounding, "The cave entrance should be here," touching the white surface, "Cold," her hand back.

Scratching couple flakes off the surface, she tasted it.

"Water," staring at the white wall, "Wait, this is snow. Oh no!" running back to Rath, "Wake up!" shaking him, "We're snowed in!"

No response.

Still shaking him, "Wake up, you bastard!" pressing her ear against his chest.

No breathing or heart beat.

Back to shaking him, "Don't die!" pounding and crying.

Again no response.

"No," stopping and placing her hands against her face, "What I'm going to do?"

Something gently hit against her head. Looking up, she stared at a metal cup hanging from the mouth of Gray Face.

Smiling, "Of course dig a way out," taking the cup, "Good boy," patting Gray Face's head.

Returning to the cave entrance, she started to dig into the snow. Beside her Gray Face joined in the digging.

How long they were digging? She didn't know just that her muscles were starting to get tired and sore.

"You know what?" she said, "If he didn't die, this could be blasted away."

"Who died?" came from behind them.

Turning, Kate stared at a standing Rath who was propped up with his bo staff.

Wrapping her arms around him, "You bastard, how dare you die on me?"

"Would've stayed died if someone didn't get my shirt wet," patting the back of her head, "Now what troubles you that I couldn't die peacefully with fists pounding on my chest?"

"Think you can blast that," pointing towards partially dug snow wall.

"Either I can or can't. Now move out of the way."

Standing beside Kate was Gray Face. Together they watched him go through some familiar motion as his body glowed. Shooting from his cupped hands, a bright light struck the snow wall. Which seemed like a moment had pasted, Rath stopped. Together, they stared at the beam of light coming from the entrance.

Walking, "Lets go," said Rath.

Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. She stared at the snow covered landscape.

"What's for dinner?" broke the spell over her and shoving her elbow into some sore ribs brought, "Ow."


	29. Chapter 29

Sitting on a cliff as the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, Kate was toying with an acorn. Stopping long enough to stare at her leather two piece of deer skin she was wearing, she started to laugh.

"What's funny?" came from her male companion sitting behind her.

"I'm a regular Jane," she remarked twisting her head back.

Staring at Rath whose clothes was slowly starting to show the wear and tear that he put them through.

"Good that you accept that your hair's returning to its regular color."

Howling in the distance stopped her elbow from ramming into his ribs.

Hearing a second howl, "Seems someone found himself a bitch."

"Rath?"

"Yes, Kate."

"Do you think about them?"

Sighing, "Now again when a face can be put with a name."

Staring at the acorn, "Think we will ever see them again?"

"Can't tell. Why are you in a hurry?"

Placing her hand over the acorn, "Just thinking," removing her hand from the acorn.

Staring, her eyes noticed roots.

"Look," holding up the acorn.

Kissing her cheek, "Life goes on with a little practice."

Hearing more howling, "Think they'll survive?"

"They sound happy for wolves."

"No, Fran and Stu."

"Yes, they're a determined couple."

"What about children?"

"She seemed pretty fat when we left."

"No, us and don't talk about a woman's weight."

"Now?"

"How about later?"

"How's this?" holding a chain with a ring of three jumping dolphins in front of her eyes.

"You had it all this time."

"Never found time to return it."

Pushing her hair back, "Return it around my neck."

Removing it from the chain, he grabbed her hand.

"No," sliding it onto her ring finger, "this is where it belongs."

Smiling, she stared at the ring then turned her attention to Rath.

"You're right for once."

Their lips connected. As the sun continued downwards, they kissed like they had all the time in the world. (Fin)


End file.
